1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular wheel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel formed with a plurality of weight-mounting surfaces formed on a radially inwardly-facing circumferential surface thereof.
2. Background Art
It is common practice to balance wheels of vehicles by attaching weights to the rims of the vehicular wheels, such as for example, after changing tires. Japanese Patent No. 4680729 discloses a known system for mounting weights on a wheel rim in order to adjust the balance of the wheel. In such a conventional vehicular wheel, a balance-weight mounting portion is provided on a radially inwardly-facing circumferential surface of the wheel, the weight-mounting portion offset from the center of the wheel in the widthwise direction.
In order to position the center-of-gravity of a balance weight in the center of the wheel widthwise, a balance weight having an offset center-of-gravity in the widthwise direction is attached to the offset balance-weight mounting portion. The balance weight and the balance-weight mounting portion are configured such that the respective offsets compensate each other in the widthwise direction, thereby positioning the center-of-gravity of the weight at the widthwise center of the wheel.